


Home Again

by sleepypanda27



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-01-31 20:45:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18599092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepypanda27/pseuds/sleepypanda27
Summary: Bucky returns home after a month long mission.





	1. Chapter 1

You woke up in the middle of the night. “Bucky?” You whispered, opening your eyes the room was dark and empty looking at the clock on the nightstand it showed 2 am. You sat up and saw a light coming from under the bathroom door and heard water running in the shower. Turning on the bedside lamp you saw Bucky's gear scattered on the floor. He finally returned home after being away for a month long mission.

You hated it when he had to go away on missions, especially long ones, you always worried if he was alright. He always returned back to you no matter what happened. Sometimes it took him some time to get back on the same road you two were before he went away. Eventually, though, everything fell back into its place.

You got out of the bed and made your way to the bathroom. Opening the bathroom door you were met with a warm cloud of steam. “Bucky?” He was so lost in his thoughts, he didn't even hear you. He was standing under the stream of water with his back to you, facing the wall. His back tense, one of his hands rested on the tiled wall, head ducked down, his face hidden by a wall of dark hair, the other hand by his side clenched into a fist.

Walking inside you pulled off your sleeping shirt and underwear letting it fall somewhere on the tiled floor and stepped into the shower closing the door behind you. He sensed your presence but didn't say anything. 

You slowly wrapped your hands around him, your chest pressed flush against his back, you gently kissed his shoulder blade. He visibly relaxed, turning around to face you and hugged you tightly with his large arms burying his face in the crook of your neck. You soothingly scratched up and down his back with one hand, with the other you patted his head, comforting him.

After a while, he pulled back to look at you “Sorry I woke you up, Doll.” He looked tired and sad, his usually bright blue eyes now few shades bleaker.

“You didn't wake me, but you should've had.” Your Heart clenched seeing him like this. All you wanted to do was wrap your hands around him and never let go. “Rough mission?”

“I don't wanna talk about it now.”

“Okay, let's get you clean then.” You never pushed him to talk if he didn't want to, he would tell you when he would be ready. It was one of the many reasons he loved you.

Taking a bottle of shampoo from the shelf you squeezed it into your palm. He nodded and lowered his head so you would have easier access. You massaged shampoo into his hair spreading it out evenly, foaming it up. He quietly grunted or moaned you couldn't quite tell, it was a mix of both. It always relaxed him when you worked with his hair.

When you were happy with it you washed it out, putting the conditioner in the ends of his hair. Bucky always said that he didn't need that stuff, but you insisted, saying it makes his hair softer and wouldn't tangle that much. Since then he always uses it.

Next, you took shower gel squeezing it on the loofah and foamed it up between your hands. You started with his upper body, gently cleansing it, making sure he was clean.

“Y/n, you don't have to do this.” He covered your hand with his own, stopping your hand.

“I want to.” When all his body was covered in foam, you pushed him under the water stream washing it all off. You shut off the water leading him out of the shower wrapping yourself in a towel before drying off Bucky.

“Thank you for taking care of me.” He said as he pulled you in his hands kissing your forehead.

“I will always take care of you, Buck.” You smiled at him.

You sat him down on the plastic cover of the toilet seat and turned on the hair dryer. The even buzz of the hair dryer and it's warm stream of air calmed him, almost lulling him to sleep. He was starting to feel sleepy, his eyelids becoming heavy. You switched it off starting to brush his hair. He snaked his arm around you, pulling you in his lap, straddling him. His hands wandering up to your waist. 

You chuckled as his head fell on your shoulder from sleepiness, exhaustion and the way you worked with his hair. He shuddered when your fingers carded through his hair one last time. “You're all set now.”

“Thank you.” He lifted his head, looking into your eyes, feeling relieved to be back home to you. “I would be such a mess without you.” He kissed you. Your arms locked behind his neck, kissing him back. The towel fell from your body as his hands roamed all over your body. He quietly growled when your nails gently scratched his nape and you grinded your hips against him. Suddenly he didn't feel so sleepy anymore.

A whimper escaped his lips when you broke the kiss. “Let's go to bed.” You wanted to stand up, but he didn't let you. His hands run under your ass, standing up with you in his arms, he carried you to the bedroom.

“I missed you so much,” Bucky said, settling between your legs as he lowered you onto the bed. “I thought about you every waking hour of the day and night.”

“I missed you too.” Twisting your fingers in his hair you pulled him down for a kiss. It was all tongue and teeth.

He moved down from your lips to your jaw, sucking and nibbling at the sensitive skin of your neck, marking you. His lips traveled down to your collarbone and then the valley of your breasts, leaving a trail of kisses along his way.

“I missed these.” He growled palming and kneading your breasts. Leaving open mouth kisses across your chest, he swirled his tongue around the stiff peak and pinched the other nipple with his metal fingers. The sensation shot straight to your core. His metal hand created cold contrast to his flesh hand, making your head spin.

Arching your back, needing more you tangled your fingers in his hair, harshly tugging and bringing him closer. He growled in pleasure, his teeth scraping against your skin.

“James...” You were a panting mess in his hands and he loved it. He trailed kisses down your belly. “Fuck, Buck I need you.”

“I'm right here Darlin'.” He chuckled against your flushed skin, sending vibrations through you.

“Bucky, just fuck me already.” You panted, needing to feel him. Those were the words that completely broke him.

He looked up at you, seeing your facial expression the desperate need for him in your eyes and your ragged breathing, he lost it. In an instant, he moved back up crashing his lips harshly with yours in a needy, hungry kiss. He pumped his hard length a couple of times and lined himself up against your entrance, growling in the back of his throat, feeling how ready you already were for him.

Slowly he pushed in, buried to the hilt he fought against the urge to move, letting you adjust to his size. A quiet whimper escaped your mouth as you felt him fill you. Bucky's eyes drifted closed at the feeling of your warmth surrounding him.

You wrapped your legs around him rocking your hips, signaling for him to move. To do something. He started moving, pulling almost out, leaving in only the tip and slamming back in. Your breath hitched in your throat, nails digging into his shoulders, leaving half-moon marks on his skin.

He build up a steady pace, picking up his speed, desire coursing through his veins. “Ahhh...fuck, Y/n...you feel so good.” He groaned loudly burying his face in the juncture of your neck when he felt your walls clenching around him.

“Ohh...god...don't stop.” Your moans filled the room, feeling the familiar pleasure building deep inside of you.

He lifted his head catching your lips in a heated kiss greedily swallowing every little moan and whimper from you he could get. You dragged your nails down his back, leaving long, red trails on his skin, making him groan at the sensation.

His hand slipped underneath your thigh, lifting it higher up so he would have better access slamming deeper and harder into you, reaching that spot he knew made you see stars.

Bucky pounded into you rough and fast, almost in punishing rhythm he fucked you into the mattress, all you could do at this point was to hold on tight to him for your dear life. His fingers pressed deeper into your skin, probably making bruises for tomorrow. Not that you cared about it.

“I’m close.”

“Let go, I'm right behind ya,” His thrusts became sloppier.

Your eyes fell shut as you reached your high, toe-curling orgasm washed over you, your mind going blank Bucky’s name falling from your lips like a mantra. 

Three more thrusts and Bucky reached his own release, your name falling from his lips, like praise. Your legs fell from his hips to the mattress like jelly. He collapsed on top of you, his head falling in the crook of your neck trying to catch his breath at the same time holding himself up so he wouldn't crush you with his large body.

Both laid like that for some time coming down from your highs, sweaty bodies pressed together. His heavy breathing tickling your neck.

He lifted his head and captured your lips in a sweet, gentle kiss, the complete opposite of what you were doing only moments ago. “I love you so damn much,” Bucky whispered tucking a hair strand behind your ear.

“I love you too, more than anything.”

“I hope I wasn't too rough with you.“ He asked studying your face.

“Do you hear me complaining?”

“No.”

“No, because it was amazing.” You smiled, taking his face between your palms and brought him closer to you, kissing him ever so gently. He smiled against your lips.

He gave you one last kiss and rolled off you to his side of the bed. You stood up from the bed to go to the bathroom after your shirt that you left there earlier and clean up. When you returned you thought Bucky was already sleeping so you quietly laid down next to him. His eyes were closed and lips slightly parted, breathing steadily.

You brushed his hair away from his face and pressed a kiss to his forehead. A soft sigh escaped his lips. You smiled, turned off the bedside lamp and turned on your side to go back to sleep.

Bucky winded his arm around your waist, pressing his chest against your back, finding your hand, he intertwined his fingers with yours and pressed his lips to your shoulder. “I don't deserve you.” He said with a sleep filled voice.

“You deserve the world, me included.” You said, pressing your lips to his knuckles, bringing your intertwined hands to your chest, holding his hand against you tightly.

"You're too good to me."

"How are you still not sleeping?" You glanced over your shoulder.

He scooted even closer to you. "I'm just happy I'm home again." He nuzzled his face in your neck. "Can we spend tomorrow in bed?" He asked, his voice slightly muffled.

"Of course we can."

"Good, that's good..." He wanted to say something more, but before he could, the exhaustion won and he drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The soothing and rhythmical sound of rain behind the window rose you from your sleep. Or was it Bucky behind you who woke you up? You weren’t quite sure, not that it was important. It was an early morning, the window was open, letting the fresh and earthy smell fill the room.

Bucky’s hand gently traced the curve of your body. He found a way under your shirt, fingertips dancing over your warm skin. The cold, yet gentle touch rose goosebumps on your skin.

Being away for a long period of time, he always missed this the most. He missed you. The slow mornings, with you in bed by his side. Spending all morning together doing nothing.

You yawned, but kept on sleeping, knowing exactly what he wanted, feeling his hard length against your backside. “Y/n, baby are you sleeping?” He whispered in your ear with a soft voice, grazing his lips over your earlobe and placed a gentle kiss behind your ear.

“Yes.” You murmured sleepily, nuzzling your face deeper in the pillow.

“You’re always so sleepy when it’s raining.” Bucky chuckled, peppering small kisses across your jaw and neck, everywhere he could reach. His chest pressed flush against your back.

“And yet, knowing that vital information, you woke me up anyway.” You groaned stretching your neck, giving him more access and pushed your backside into him.

“Sue me.” He groaned, continuing his trail of kisses to your shoulder and the back of your neck. The ends of his long hair tickled your skin while his calloused hands explored your body.

“Buckoo…you said you wanted to spend all day sleeping.” You said, peeking up at your boyfriends smiling face. Few hours of sleep weren’t enough, there were dark circles under his eyes. He looked tired.

“I said spending this day in bed, I didn’t say anything about sleeping.” He smiled mischievously. “Besides I haven’t seen you for an entire month.” He pressed his lips to your shoulder. “I missed you.” He pouted a little placing his head on your shoulder, gazing at you.

“I missed you too, James.” You brushed your fingers through his hair. He frowned adorably.

“What?” You chuckled, smoothing the hard line between his brows with your thumb.

“Really, James?” He arched a brow.

“I don’t remember you complaining last night…James.” You teased, knowing he preferred when everyone called him Bucky.

“Stop that.” He laughed, tickling your sides. “That was different.”

You laughed squirming under his touch as he pinned you down under his body. “I’ll stop, I’ll stop.” You somehow managed to say through the laughter.

He stopped and placed his head back on your shoulder. “You know how amazing it is to wake up next to you instead of Sam?”

“Had to share a bed?” You chuckled, imagining them bickering about who takes up more space on the bed and hogs all the blanket to himself.

“Yeah.” He closed his eyes, remembering those long nights with Sam. “It was torture. One time I woke up and realized he had drooled all over me. I think I’ll have nightmares of that for the rest of my life.”

“He’s a cuddler isn’t he?”

“How do you know that?” He squinted at you suspiciously. That part, he wanted to leave out.

“Guessed.” You shrugged your shoulders.

“Is there something I don’t know?”

“I don’t think so.” You smiled turning on your back and tucked his dark hair behind his ears so you could see his eyes better.

“Good.” He bent down, catching your lips. What started as a soft kiss quickly turned into a hungry, needy kiss. “You’re mine.” He growled into the kiss, sending a jolt of excitement straight to your core.

A low moan escaped your lips, feeling his hot lips on your neck. He kissed and sucked at the sensitive skin, leaving hickeys on your skin, in addition to those that already were there from the previous night. Meanwhile, his hand wandered down your body, spreading your legs apart, his fingers sliding over your cotton panties. A throaty moan escaped your parted lips. Bucky grinned against your neck, hearing it.

He dipped his hand in your panties. “Is that all for me котенок (kitten)?” He hummed, feeling how wet you already were. You gasped a yes as he applied a little pressure to your clit. His eyes held so much love and sparked with mischief. “Still sleepy?” He asked teasingly.

“A little.”

“You can try to sleep while I get breakfast.” His hot breath fanned against your neck.

“Okay, you do that.”

Bucky disappeared under the blanket settling between your legs, wrapping hands around your thighs and nipping at your inner thighs, his teeth scraping over your skin.

“That’s not where breakfast is.” You chuckled lifting up the blanket to see him.

“Just relax baby, I’ll do all the work.” He smiled wickedly.

He took off your panties, throwing them away as they would be offensive to him. Lifting up your shirt, he revealed your breasts to the cold air of the room while his mouth worked masterfully between your legs. Reaching up, he kneaded your breasts, catching the hard peek between his fingers, he rolled it between his thumb and index finger. You arched your back into his touch. The little moans of appreciation he made, sent vibrations through your body.

You jerked your hips upwards, and his hands snaked over your hips holding you in place. Your moans filled the room as you reached your high, your legs quivering around his head. You gripped the sheets, fingers tangling in the soft material. He didn’t stop his ministrations even for a second. Dedicated to make you scream his name.

“Bucky…” Your hands flew into his hair, tugging roughly. He growled dangerously. The vibration triggered your second orgasm. Your head was thrown back, eyes closed, trying to catch your breath, chest heaving.

“I love to watch you come undone.” He pulled away, watching how your chest fell and rose.

“Fuck Buck, that-that was something.” You breathed out.

"Have to make up for the lost time.” Bucky chuckled, cleaning his mouth with the back of his hand. He moved up, connecting your lips in a kiss. His tongue traced the seam of your lips, asking for permission. You parted your lips, letting him inside. A whimper escaped your lips when he deepened the kiss. Tongues tangling together, fighting for dominance. You could still taste yourself on his tongue.

His eyes were almost completely black with lust. “I want you.” He growled desire coursing through his wains. Pulling off your shirt, he tossed it away over his back.

He relentlessly fucked you into the mattress. The headboard hit against the wall with every hard thrust he made. Your moans filled the room spurring him on even more. You clawed at his back, muscles rippling beneath your touch. Bucky lifted your legs, changing the angle managing to reach even deeper. Feeling so full, your mouth fell open, but no sound came out.

“Come on sweetheart, let me hear you,” Bucky growled against your neck.

A loud moan escaped your lips as if waiting for his cue.

“That’s my girl.” His body was covered in a thin sheen of sweat, his hair stuck to his forehead. He could tell you were close, by your walls fluttering around him. “Come for me.” His thrusts became sloppy as he was close to his own climax.

You harshly pulled him closer to you as you reached your orgasm. His name fell from your lips, as your eyes closed and the world fell apart. It triggered his own release, with a loud moan against your ear, he came deep inside of you.

You stayed like that, catching your breaths. “Let’s do this again soon.”

“We have all day and night for that.” You smiled, your eyes barely open.

“God, I love you so much.” He tucked your messy hair behind your ears.

“Thank you.” You chuckled, and Bucky pinched your side. You jerked into him, still sensitive from your activities, you both groaned. “I love you too.” You pecked his lips.

You heard shuffling in the bathroom and running water. Bucky returned with a warm washcloth gently dipping it between your legs, cleaning you up. After that was done he placed his head on your chest, wrapping hands around you. “I’m gonna close my eyes for few minutes.” A soft sigh escaped his lips.

“Get some rest.” Your nails gently scratched his scalp, it always relaxed him. His breathing slowed down, and he was fast asleep with a smile on his lips.


End file.
